Can't Stay Away
by Omore
Summary: Todos tenemos derecho a una adicción, a fin de cuentas. Y quien dice una, aclara que una por lo menos. "Jura que eres mío". "Te lo juro". Hibari!Centric.


**N/a:** mm... bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que decir de este fic. Sólo que es un _mix_ de una canción de The Veronicas con uno de los conceptos que **Niara_82** y yo hablamos, y que está influenciado por mi bajón existencial, **Ayanami Rei** y Chuck Palahniuk.

Viene a cumplir una función terapéutica. No es un buen fic, para variar. Por cierto, las repeticiones de palabras son intencionadas.

[...]

**BGM:** The Veronicas;_ I can't stay away_

* * *

___Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ **©Akira Amano**

* * *

_"I'm conflicted_  
_I inhale, now I'm addicted to this place_  
_To you, babe_  
_We get up, we go down,_  
_then we go one more round_  
_I come to play, 'cause I can't stay away"._  
**The Veronicas;** I can't stay away

[...]

Dan las cuatro y veinte de la mañana en un _bungalow_ cualquiera en Aveiro, Portugal. Uno de sus dos ocupantes está despierto, insomne y es demasiado temprano como para que la cafetera comience a llorar lágrimas de café de Colombia. Si esto fuera una novela de Palahniuk, el parte meteorológico de hoy anunciaría inestabilidad con chubascos ocasionales de sexo violento.  
Vamos, lo de siempre.

Sentado en una silla de IKEA cerca de la ventana, Kyouya se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios y aspira. El humo golpea el nudo en su garganta sin deshacerlo. Casi puede visualizar cómo se expande por sus pulmones, explotando en una nube que imagina sea del color de sus ojos y forme las mismas volutas del tatuaje que decora el costado de Dino.  
Se pregunta por qué está fumando, si en realidad él no fuma. Sólo fuma cuando está Dino. De hecho, hay muchas cosas que sólo hace cuando está Dino. Comportarse, por ejemplo. Abandonar Namimori por períodos variables de tiempo sin apenas queja. Hablar de un modo políticamente incorrecto, valga la paradoja. Retorcerse entre gemidos sobre la cama, en el suelo, encima del escritorio. Donde mejor les pille.

No puede evitar pensar en que todo (o casi todo) aquello considerado malo lo ha aprendido de Dino. Fumar. Follar. Las palabrotas. Matar gente. Porque él, antes de Dino, no mataba. Sólo hería de gravedad.

Hibari lo mira de reojo; dormido, tumbado cuan largo es sobre la cama de un establecimiento ordinario, casi parece un tío _normal_. Las sábanas de algodón blanco le cubren hasta las caderas. Junto a la mesilla yace esparcido un puñado de flores de plástico, cuyo colorido destaca de forma grosera entre los fragmentos del jarrón. Lo rompieron nada más entrar al cuarto: Dino tropezó y el mueble a punto estuvo de venirse abajo. Supone que habrá que pagarlo. Aunque en lo que a él respecta da igual, porque desde que inició esa relación de sexo, hostias y codependencia con Cavallone, él no suelta un céntimo. Dino no se lo permite.

—Lo hago porque soy un caballero —repuso cuando Hibari sacó el tema—. Me gusta hacerlo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Yo también lo soy.

—No, no lo eres —contradijo secamente.

E Hibari no cuestionó el razonamiento, porque Dino le había metido tres dedos en la boca de una forma no demasiado caballerosa y el tacto áspero de su piel sobre la lengua le hacía somatizar las ganas de sentirlos hundiéndose en su culo.

Cuando Dino dice _"¿Qué quieres que te haga, Kyouya?"_, él se lo piensa. De veras se lo piensa. Pero termina arqueando la espalda, acercándole la erección al vientre, y diciendo _"Hazlo como quieras"_ porque sabe que cualquier idea que a Dino le caiga en suerte hará que disfrute más que lo-que-sea se le ocurra a él.

El hijo de puta tiene ese don. Kyouya se ha tirado a unas cuantas personas en todo este tiempo; chicas, porque ha descubierto que ningún tío aparte de Dino le pone, pero la cosa ha quedado en eso. En tirárselas. No se ha follado a nadie como a Dino y jura que nadie se lo puede follar como Dino, aunque esto último no lo ha probado. No hace falta. Duda que alguien más sea capaz de hacerle invocar entes en los que ni siquiera cree (_"Dios, Dios, ¡Dios!"_) mientras le perfora el trasero (_"Mierda, Kyouya, joder"_) con una parsimonia exasperante, o le excite del mismo modo oír a otro enunciando las vulgaridades que Dino puede soltar por esa boquita cuando está inspirado; perlas de sabiduría y buen gusto tipo _"¿Esto qué es, un polvo o un torniquete?"_ que le arrancan una sonrisa de medio lado porque sabe que ni una cosa, ni la otra. Y desde luego nadie, nadie podrá conseguir que se sienta así de pequeño, que llegue a creer que la polla que se aloja en su recto es demasiado grande para su cuerpo y amenaza con rasgarlo desde dentro, como Dino hace. Se lo ha prometido a sí mismo. Con uno ya tiene bastante, muchas gracias.

Y así llegamos al fondo de la cuestión. Hibari Kyouya está _contento_ con lo que tiene. Aunque contento no es exactamente la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Más bien se siente igual que la colilla humeante del cenicero. Se ha acostumbrado a esperar el momento en que Dino lo tome, lo apure y lo aplaste; a esperarlo casi con ganas, con complacencia, como si fuese ésa la razón primordial de su existir. Dino sabe esto. Es tan consciente de que maneja ese cigarro humano como de que se le va la vida al llevárselo a la boca. Lo sabe y le encanta. Todos tenemos derecho a una adicción, a fin de cuentas. Y quien dice una, puntualiza que una _por lo menos_.

Dino despierta con mono de él. De Kyouya. Su torso se eleva rígido, no sin cierto cariz de automatismo, y le busca con los ojos. Ojos que parecen de cristal a la luz neblinosa de la lámpara de bajo consumo. Se acerca, dejando las sábanas hechas un desastre, y le besa la nuca. Kyouya responde ladeando el cuello.

Eso de que uno se haga adicto a los besos de alguien desde la primera vez queda muy bonito, pero en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos se limita a ser un mero tópico idealista. Lo que pasa es que el hábito hace al monje. Dicho de otra manera: a fuerza de comerle la boca a esa persona, terminas viéndolo tan común que parece que la cosa lleve así desde siempre. Hibari, por ejemplo, ya no se acuerda de lo que es vivir sin que Dino se incline a su espalda y acaricie su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. De que presione la palma contra su miembro, lo apriete, lo estruje, lo acaricie, y cuando tiene la respiración lo suficientemente agitada, le desabroche la bragueta y se agache frente a él para tomarlo en su boca. Kyouya enreda los dedos entre sus cabellos y se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla. La mirada que se le pierde en las vigas desnudas del techo luce inexpresiva. Como tantas otras veces, se pregunta si no debería poner tierra de por medio. Un par de continentes, por ejemplo. Pero Dino gime, balbucea incoherencias mientras se lo traga y él termina deshechando la idea y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor las vibraciones que nota rodeándole la carne. Humedece sus labios y se muerde las ganas de obligarlo a ir más rápido, de follarle la garganta hasta asegurarse de que no vuelva a hablar en un mes. Si no lo hace es porque luego viene lo mejor. Dino sólo se la chupa cuando quiere, precisamente, que le folle. Bueno, pues por su parte no hay problema. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

—¿Dónde, Kyouya? —jadea Dino, expectante, como si le hubiera leído al otro el pensamiento, cuando Hibari gruñe que se levante. La mano cerrándose sobre su entrepierna le insta a torcer una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Aquí, en la silla? No creo que aguante...

Ya empieza. Kyouya se levanta, su erección saludando obscenamente desde el borde abierto del pantalón, y lo empuja hacia la cama. Dino no deja de hablar entre besos e intentos frustrados de mordisco. _"¿Cómo me lo vas a hacer?"_, sonríe, y parece que le reta incluso cuando está tirado sobre el fino colchón, abierto de piernas. _"¿Rápido, o te vas a tomar tu tiempo? Anda, di. ¿Me vas a hacer gritar esta vez?"_. Hibari lo obliga a lamerle los dedos para que se calle. Algo tiene que haber ocurrido; alguna misión fallida, uno de los suyos muerto o puede que dos. El caso es que Dino sólo trata de provocarle así cuando algo va peor de lo normal dentro de su cabeza. Sujeta su diestra contra la almohada y es el mismo Dino quien coloca la otra mano junto a ella. Aunque sus ojos ríen, Hibari lo ve tan subyugado que no resiste el impulso de remarcar su influencia sobre él. Incluso alguien con una autoconvicción tan monstruosa como la suya disfruta si le recuerdan su poder. Una dudosa maravilla de la condición humana, el ego.

—Jura que eres mío —exige, dejando libre la boca de Dino para oír mejor la respuesta. Éste se muerde el labio por dentro. Y su expresión es divertida, pero luego cambia. Vaya si cambia. Podría provocar graves incendios forestales con esa cara.

—Te lo juro.

Entonces usa la mano izquierda para atraer a Kyouya por la nuca y no lo besa: le muerde la boca con fiereza, haciéndole pensar en aquella ocasión en que Dino, por hacer la gracia, le dio un azote con el cable de los auriculares del mp3. Hibari se volvió y Dino esbozó una sonrisa que sólo podía ser descrita como _oscura_, de esas que ponen a uno los cojones de corbata si van a dúo con una luz nadir. Kyouya le empujó despacio contra la pared, el latigazo en su nalga izquierda dibujándose como una línea luminosa tras sus párpados.

Ese día ambos acabaron sangrando. Fue uno de los polvos más excitantes de toda su vida. El recuerdo distrae a Hibari, resultándole sorpresivo que Dino cambie las tornas y lo atrape entre la cama y su cuerpo. Cuando el tema sigue por esa senda no suelen pasar más de diez minutos antes de que se la meta, pero esta vez parece una excepción. A lo mejor se ha equivocado. A lo mejor va a ser él quien reciba. Tiene toda la pinta. Tampoco es como si le disgustara, pero hay que reconocer que tener a Dino gimiendo como una actriz porno debajo de él conlleva su dosis de morbo. Es la persona más escandalosa (Sasagawa aparte) que ha conocido en la vida. Kyouya cree que lo hace aposta. Es imposible que una polla en el culo pueda provocar que alguien suelte semejantes sonidos. A él no le pasa, al menos.

Sus pupilas siguen el recorrido de la lengua de Dino repasando los labios y siente _algo_. Algo que no tiene nada que ver con el amor o demás memeces. Se trata, simplemente, de que lo necesita; como necesita la lucha, como Dino necesita el café que lo mantiene despierto y la nicotina que calma su ansiedad. Es algo parecido a una terapia. O, mejor dicho, a una droga. Intenta encontrar en su memoria algún punto de inflexión y fracasa.  
Lo malo de las drogas en general, y de ésta en particular, es que uno no se da cuenta de que se ha enganchado hasta que no funciona sin ellas. Lo bueno, piensa Kyouya, el resto.

Dino sacude la cabeza y le muerde nuevamente el labio inferior. Murmura algo ininteligible mientras lo besa, mientras se desliza sobre él acariciándole con todo su cuerpo. Kyouya aprieta las piernas contra sus costados, le tira del pelo para descubrirle el cuello e incrusta las yemas de los dedos en su espalda. Merece la pena que Cavallone se duerma si la disculpa por ello transmuta en una segunda ronda.

* * *

**N/a: **sobra decir que no pretendo hacer apología del consumo y esas cosas. Y... nada más. Bueno: si hay alguien de quien no tenga conocimiento esperando actualizaciones de _"Tácito"_ y _"Rain of brass petals"_, los terminaré cuando pueda escribir medio decentemente.

**E.**


End file.
